


Two Moons

by naerossi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naerossi/pseuds/naerossi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Chanyeol, 17 tahun, menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seorang siswa biasa di salah satu sekolah asrama di Seoul. Sampai kemudian seorang pria pucat aneh mendatanginya, dan diikuti berbagai kejadian yang membuatnya menyadari, ia bukanlah manusia biasa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Phoenix and The Dragon

Sebuah ruangan yang sama sekali asing. Banyak pilar kokoh namun terlihat kusam dan berlumut di beberapa lekukannya. Ruangan itu besar, berdinding putih kusam, dengan sepasang daun pintu besar di ujung ruangan.

 

Ia mengernyit. Atmosfirnya entah bagaimana terlalu mengerikan. Bahkan bernafas pun terasa sulit baginya.

 

Krietttt. Ia menoleh cepat ketika pintu itu berderit pelan. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus begitu dingin. Sesuatu di balik pintu itu―ia tidak tahu apa―tapi instingnya mengatakan ia harus lari.

 

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan, ia ketakutan tapi kakinya seperti terpaku ke lantai marmer yang dipijaknya. Ia membelalak ketakutan. Pintu itu semakin terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan kegelapan yang mengintip di baliknya. Sejenis asap hitam keluar dari celah pintu itu, membuatnya semakin panik―demi Tuhan, kakinya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali!

 

Ia hampir putus asa ketika dirasakannya sebuah tangan menariknya kuat hingga ia terseret menjauh dari pintu itu, genggamannya begitu hangat melingkupi tangan kurusnya yang gemetaran, tapi kemudian sesuatu membuatnya terjatuh, genggaman itu terlepas, ia terperosok ke sebuah lubang hitam tak berdasar...

 

”Hah!”

 

Park Chanyeol terlonjak dari tidurnya dengan keringat membanjir di sekujur tubuh. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya ke tenggorokannya yang terasa seperti tercekik. Matanya membelalak lebar dan berair. Setelah menenangkan diri beberapa saat, ia mendesah. Mimpi itu lagi. Sejak dulu ia memang beberapa kali mimpi seperti itu, tapi kemudian seiring waktu ia tidak memimpikannya lagi. Sekarang, kenapa mimpi itu muncul lagi, dan jauh lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya?

 

Pemuda 17 tahun itu melirik jam di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Jam 6 pagi. Yah, setidaknya karena mimpi itu ia jadi tidak terlambat masuk kelas pagi ini.

 

-

 

-

 

”Chanyeol-ah!”

 

Chanyeol menoleh, mendapati cengiran lebar Baekhyun yang berlari ke arahnya. Ia ikut tersenyum melihat teman karibnya itu. ”Baekki!”

 

”Ya~ kau tidak lupa kan?” todong Baekhyun sambil menjejeri langkah Chanyeol. Yang ditanya hanya mengernyit. ”Oh, jangan bilang kau lupa! Hari ini kan kau janji mentraktirku makan di kafe depan asrama karena kemarin kau kalah taruhan!”

 

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya lebar, ia sama sekali lupa. ”Aa~ itu, tadi malam aku lapar sekali dan dapur asrama sudah tutup, jadi uangnya kupakai untuk beli ramyeon...”

 

Si pemuda yang lebih pendek menghentikan langkahnya sambil merengut menatap Chanyeol.

 

Tiga detik, dan Chanyeol tidak mampu lagi membendung tawanya. ”Aku bercanda~! Tentu saja aku ingat, Baekhyunnie~”  serunya sambil mengacak rambut hitam sahabatnya itu.

 

”Ya! Park Chanyeol!”

 

-

 

Park Chanyeol, murid tahun kedua di salah satu sekolah bergengsi di Seoul. Sebelumnya ia tinggal di panti asuhan sejak kecil―atau sejak yang bisa ia ingat. Entah ia masih punya orangtua atau tidak, dari pembicaraan yang pernah ia dengar saat kecil dulu, pengurus panti asuhan menerimanya diantar oleh seseorang yang menemukannya meringkuk linglung di sebuah gang. Setelah pemulihan dari trauma entah apa yang ia derita waktu itu, ia hidup dengan baik di panti asuhan itu selama beberapa tahun dan karena kemampuan atletiknya akhirnya ia bisa diterima di sekolah asrama bergengsi ini.

 

Orang-orang bilang, Chanyeol kecil yang sangat tertutup dulu sangat berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang sekarang ceria dan tampan. Tapi satu yang tidak berubah, nafsu makannya yang tinggi.

 

”Chanyeol, memangnya kau sudah tidak makan berapa hari?” tanya Taemin yang mengantri di sebelahnya takjub. Mereka sedang mengantri makan siang di kantin asrama, dan nampan Chanyeol penuh dengan makanan dan tiga botol jus. Chanyeol hanya nyengir lalu menyusul Baekhyun ke mejanya.

 

Chanyeol baru saja akan menyuap nasi ke mulutnya, ketika dilihatnya seseorang meliriknya aneh, dan orang itu mengalihkan pandangan begitu Chanyeol menatapnya balik. ”Baekki, siapa sih anak itu?”

 

”Hum?” Baekhyun mendongak dengan mulut penuh makanan, ”Oh, itu Jongin. Dia murid baru di kelas kita sejak seminggu yang lalu, masa kau tidak tahu?”

 

”Oh ya? Kenapa aku nggak pernah lihat ya?”

 

”Kau bolosan sih...” dengan itu ia mendapat satu jitakan maut dari tangan kurus Chanyeol. Tapi baru saja ia menyuapkan lagi sendoknya, terdengar suara seperti barang berjatuhan di seberang ruangan.

 

”Kau ini punya mata tidak sih? Makanya pakai kacamatamu dengan benar!”

 

”Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja, sunbaenim...”

 

Kemudian terdengar bentakan dan makian lain, tapi sepertinya murid yang dimaki maupun murid-murid lain sekelilingnya tidak ada yang berani melawan. Awalnya Chanyeol tetap melahap makanannya dan berusaha tidak peduli, tapi lama-lama ia gerah juga. Senior sok itu sekali-sekali harus diberi pelajaran.

 

”Chanyeol! Kau mau apa?!” Baekhyun menahan lengannya ketika ia hendak berdiri. ”Jangan cari gara-gara dengan senior itu,”

 

”Tapi Baekki―”

 

”Dia bukan tandinganmu! Lagipula kau bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah!”

 

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya. Tangan kanannya mengepal kuat di sudut meja yang mereka tempati.

 

”Hei kau! Kau mau sok jadi pahlawan?! Sini kalau berani!” senior bertubuh tambun itu ternyata menyadari kalau Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya. Baekhyun menelan ludah.

 

Chanyeol merasa tidak punya pilihan lain. ”Baik kalau itu maumu! Aku―”

 

”Ada apa ini?” sebuah suara bariton membuat semua yang ada di sana menoleh, dan langsung mundur teratur menyadari siapa yang datang. Guru Youngjin yang galak itu.

 

”Err, anu... tidak ada apa-apa, songsaengnim...” Dan si senior itu pun bergegas keluar ke koridor. Si anak berkacamata dan Baekhyun mendesah lega bersamaan. Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol.

 

”Baekki, ayo kembali ke kelas. Nafsu makanku jadi hilang,”

 

”Eh, tunggu Chan―” Baekhyun segera beranjak untuk menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah pergi duluan, tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

 

Sudut meja alumunium yang mereka tempati―yang seingatnya tadi tanpa cacat sedikitpun―sudah melepuh seperti habis terbakar api.

 

-

 

-

 

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya di kasur dan meniup poni yang menjuntai di dahinya. ”Haaah, bosan~”

 

Ia memang tinggal sendirian di kamar itu, karena teman sekamarnya yang dulu pindah ke kota lain. Ia ingin mengajak Baekhyun pindah ke kamarnya tapi merasa tidak enak pada teman sekamar Baekhyun. Padahal ia kesepian, tidak ada yang bisa diajak ngobrol atau diajak menyelinap ke dapur asrama untuk mengambil snack.

 

Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang Baekhyun, anak itu jadi bersikap aneh sejak kejadian di kantin tadi. Masa iya dia marah cuma gara-gara Chanyeol hampir berkelahi dengan senior itu? Baekhyun kan tidak gampang marah. Bahkan tadi ia menolak traktirannya dengan alasan kurang enak badan, padahal tadi pagi ia segar bugar begitu.

 

”Aku ke kamar Baekki sajalah, jangan-jangan ia benar-benar sakit...”

 

Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di koridor di antara deretan kamar-kamar asrama laki-laki itu. Ia sudah mengirim sms pada Baekhyun dan dia bilang belum tidur, jadi Chanyeol memaksa ingin berkunjung ke kamarnya. Kamar Baekhyun berbeda gedung dengan kamarnya, jadi ia harus melalui taman yang gelap dan sepi terlebih hampir larut malam seperti ini.

 

Deg.

 

Demi apapun, barusan tadi ia merasa ada sepasang mata yang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Di dekat pohon yang baru saja ia lewati. Chanyeol bukan orang yang suka menonton film horor, tapi ia sudah membayangkan ada hantu atau monster apapun itu yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menerkamnya dari suatu tempat gelap di sana. Oke, buang pikiran menyeramkan itu, Chanyeol... itu hanya ada di film... beberapa meter lagi dan kau akan sampai di gedung sana―

 

”HUAAA!” Chanyeol membekap mulutnya sendiri sambil mundur beberapa langkah ketika tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria di depannya. _Demi Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin tidak terdengar suara langkah kaki sedikitpun dan orang ini tiba-tiba sudah ada di depanku?!_

”Phoenix...”

 

Chanyeol mengerjap sambil tetap mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Orang ini bicara apa? Apa itu semacam mantera sihir? Tunggu, yang seperti itu mana ada di dunia nyata!

 

”Phoenix...” orang itu mengatakan hal yang sama dan melangkah perlahan maju ke arah Chanyeol. Orang itu―kalau memang dia manusia―bertubuh tinggi, berambut cokelat, memakai semacam jubah panjang berwarna putih dengan beberapa detail keemasan, dan memiliki mata yang tajam. Ia menatap Chanyeol intens, dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia masih melangkah maju, dan Chanyeol melangkah mundur.

 

”K-kau... siapa?”

 

Mendengar itu, pria itu berhenti. Ia menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip, dan hanya berdiri saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Melihat kesempatan ini Chanyeol segara berbalik dan lari ke pintu gedung asramanya, tapi belum sampai disana pria tadi tiba-tiba muncul lagi di depannya, dari arah atas. Sekali lagi, dari atas! Orang ini baru saja terbang!

 

Chanyeol membelalak ketakutan. Dari dekat benar-benar terlihat mata tajam yang berkilat marah ke arahnya, dan kulit pucat itu, dan lagipula dia terbang! Dia pasti hantu!

 

”Ugh!” belum selesai keterkejutannya, tiba-tiba orang itu mendorong Chanyeol ke dinding, dan menahan tangan Chanyeol hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. ”Phoenix...”

 

”L-lepaskan! Phoenix apa? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengenalmu! Jangan bunuh aku!”

 

Mata orang itu semakin berkilat marah. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol sampai hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

 ”Kau pikir aku akan membunuhmu?!”

 

Dengan satu sentakan kuat akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil melepaskan diri, dan memukul wajah orang itu sampai ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan ia berlari sekuat tenaga menjauh dari sana. Jangan remehkan kemampuan Chanyeol, bagaimanapun ia diterima di sekolah ini karena kemampuan atletiknya. Tapi sepertinya secepat apapun ia berlari, orang itu selalu bisa menyusulnya―ia terbang di atas Chanyeol dengan sepasang sayap api yang berbentuk seperti sayap naga. Chanyeol tanpa sadar mematung takjub melihatnya.

 

Lalu semua terjadi begitu cepat. Sesuatu―yang saking cepatnya Chanyeol jadi tidak bisa melihat itu apa―menubruk si sayap naga itu di udara dan mereka berdua berguling-guling di antara kegelapan. Sepertinya mereka bertarung sengit dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa hingga tahu-tahu orang yang baru datang itu mencekik si rambut cokelat tadi, sepertinya ia sekarat, orang itu akan segera menghabisinya―

 

”Uargh!” orang itu menghilang dan muncul kembali di tempat yang agak jauh dari tempatnya semula dengan punggung yang diselimuti api, dan si rambut cokelat terduduk merosot ke tanah sambl memegangi lehernya yang tercekik tadi.

 

Chanyeol sendiri mematung. Chanyeol baru saja menembak orang itu dengan sebuah bola api yang muncul dari tangan kanannya! Bagaimana mungkin tangannya barusan mengeluarkan api? Dan kenapa ia malah menyelamatkan si kulit pucat yang tadi hampir membunuhnya itu?

 

”P-phoenix... akhirnya kau....”

 

”Chanyeol...” Chanyeol mendelik. Dari mana orang itu tahu namanya? Api di punggungnya telah padam dan ia melangkah mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. Perlahan ia bisa melihat wajahnya di antara keremangan lampu taman.

 

”J-jongin??”

 

Bagaimana mungkin Jongin teman sekelasnya itu punya kekuatan seperti itu?! Tunggu, ia juga punya kekuatan aneh kan, bola api baru saja keluar dari tangannya sendiri!

 

”Phoenix...”

 

”Jangan mendekat!” Ia berteriak lantang, dan tahu-tahu bola api yang cukup besar sudah muncul di tangan kanannya.

 

”Chanyeol...”

 

”Sudah kubilang jangan mendekat!” dan bola api itu semakin besar. Instingnya mengatakan salah satu dari kedua orang ini memang berniat membunuhnya, dan bola api ini cuma ada satu (ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara memunculkannya, tahu-tahu tanganya terasa panas dan muncul bola api disana), jadi kemungkinan besar kalau ia salah menembakkan sasaran maka ia akan segera terbunuh. Tapi yang mana? Si rambut cokelat itu atau Jongin? Siapa yang harus ia percaya?

 

Chanyeol menutup matanya.

 

”HEAAAAAH!!!”

 

-to be continued-


	2. The Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoenix. Dragon. Legends. Orang itu terus mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Sebenarnya siapa, atau apakah mereka ini sebenarnya? Siapa yang harus ia percaya? Second chapter. Mainly friendship or brotherly love.

“Sampai kapan kau mau memandangi tanganmu terus?”

Chanyeol buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan dari tangan kanannya. Ia masih takjub bagaimana caranya tangan itu bisa mengeluarkan api tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

Ia melirik pria di yang duduk di jendela kamarnya, yang sedang membalut tangannya dengan perban. “Kau... tidak apa-apa kan?”

“Uhm, aku tidak akan terluka semudah itu,”

Chanyeol kembali meraba tangannya. Ia masih tidak percaya kejadian barusan, seperti mimpi. Didatangi pria entah siapa yang kemudian malah bertarung dengan teman sekelasnya dan kemudian... ia menembakkan api ke arah Jongin, teman sekelasnya itu. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, kenapa malah melukai temannya dan membawa orang asing ini ke kamarnya?

“Terima kasih,” pria itu menyodorkan kotak kecil P3K. Chanyeol menerimanya ragu-ragu. Orang ini bisa terluka, berarti setidaknya ia bukan hantu.

“Jadi, kau ini apa? Maksudku, siapa?”

“Sama sepertimu,”

Tentu saja buka jawaban yang Chanyeol harapkan. “Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Maksudku―terbang dan bertarung super cepat seperti tadi?”

“Sama sepertimu,”

“Bisa tidak sih berikan jawaban yang jelas!” Seru Chanyeol sebal, yang langsung mendapat lirikan tajam dari pria itu. _Ugh, mata tajamnya agak seram juga_.

“Sama seperti ketika kau mengeluarkan api. Sama seperti kesepuluh legends lainnya,”

‘Apa lagi ini? Legends? Apa pula itu?’ Banyak sekali yang ingin ia tanyakan, tapi entah mengapa tatapan mata orang itu begitu sendu ketika mengatakannya membuat Chanyeol tidak tega. Orang itu duduk di jendela kamar Chanyeol yang terbuka lebar, rambut cokelatnya sesekali tersibak oleh angin musim semi yang berhembus pelan. Matanya menatap sendu ke luar jendela, dilihat dari samping garis wajahnya terlihat sempurna. Chanyeol berpikir kalau ia murid sekolah ini pasti gadis-gadis akan tergila-gila pada pria ini.

“Jadi... um...”

“Kris,”

“Oh, Kris, jadi... bisakah kau menceritakan dengan benar sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?”

Pria yang mengaku bernama Kris itu menatap Chanyeol lekat. “Kau benar-benar tidak ingat apapun?”

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. “Apa ini... ada hubungannya dengan masa laluku? Apakah aku juga bukan manusia?” ia merinding sendiri ketika mengatakannya.

Kris masih menatap Chanyeol lekat. “Mungkin ini memang bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk diingat, mungkin kau memang ingin melupakannya... tapi kau tetap harus tahu. Lagipula, kami membutuhkanmu,”

“Ka-kami itu siapa?”

Kris turun dari jendela, berjalan keluar melewati pintu kayu kamar Chanyeol yang setengah terbuka. “Ikut aku,”

“I-ikut kemana? Tunggu! Ta-tapi hei ini kan masih jam dua pagi!”

-

Sebuah bangunan tua tak terurus yang menyeramkan, itulah hal pertama yang terlintas di pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu ketika sampai di pagar depan bangunan yang Kris sebut ‘rumah’.

“Kenapa diam di situ? Ayo masuk,”

Chanyeol menelan ludah. Tempat ini memang menyeramkan, tapi ia juga tidak mau mati kedinginan di luar. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menghiraukan orang aneh ini dan tidur di asrama saja, tapi sepertinya ia memang dilahirkan dengan sifat ingin tahu yang besar. Ia menjejalkan kedua tangannya dalam saku jaket baseball yang dipakainya sementara kakinya melangkah melewati rumput ilalang yang menutupi jalan setapak menuju teras rumah. Bahkan di bawah lampu temarampun ia bisa melihat kalau teras rumah itu begitu anggun dengan dua pilar kokoh dan sepasang pintu mahoni besar yang terlihat mewah. Ia memang baru pertama kali melihat rumah ini, padahal lokasinya tidak jauh dari sekolahnya.

“Masuklah,”

Chanyeol melangkah masuk mendahului Kris. Wow, bagian dalam rumah ini tidak seburuk yang ia duga. Memang dindingnya sudah kusam, kayu kusen pintu dan jendela juga sudah banyak yang dimakan rayap, tetapi kesan megah dari bangunan ini seakan tak hilang dimakan waktu.

Melihat salah satu ruangan yang cahaya lampunya lebih terang, Chanyeol tanpa ragu masuk kesana.

“Woaaaa!!” Ia berteriak sambil merapatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, terpojok di dinding dengan dua pisau menancap di samping kepalanya. Tentu saja ia kaget, baru selangkah masuk langsung disuguhi dua pisau yang melesat cepat ke arahnya!

“Hei, kau membuatnya takut, Lu,”

Masih syok, Chanyeol perlahan membuka matanya. Terlihat di ujung sana seorang pria lagi―sebenarnya lebih mirip anak laki-laki karena badannya kecil―duduk di meja sambil mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya.

“Siapa dia? Tumben kau bawa teman, Kris?”

Kris melirik Chanyeol yang masik syok. “Turunkan dulu pisaunya,”

Si anak laki-laki menelengkan kepalanya sambil mengerucutkan bibir, lalu menggerakkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dengan gerakan seperti menarik sesuatu.

Kemudian dua pisau itu tercabut dari dinding, melayang-layang sebentar, lalu jatuh ke tanah menimbulkan bunyi berdenting yang nyaring. Chanyeol sampai membuka mulutnya saking takjub.

“I-ini... poltergeist?”

“Bukan, itu telekinesis,” ujar Kris singkat sambil ikut duduk di meja, tempat di samping anak tadi. “Kau tidak akan percaya, aku benar-benar menemukannya,”

Anak berambut blonde itu menoleh, mengerjapkan matanya yang bulat dan menggemaskan. “Siapa sih yang kau maksud?”

“Dia... phoenix,”

 Sekarang gantian ia yang melongo, melangkah cepat ke arah Chanyeol yang masih tetap pada posisinya di dinding. “Kau? Phoenix?”

“Umm... a-aku... tidak ta―hei apa yang kau lakukan!“ ia segera menepis ketika tiba-tiba bocah blonde itu membuka menarik lehernya dan menyingkap kerah jaket baseball yang dikenakannya.

“Benar... tanda ini... astaga kau benar-benar masih hidup!” seketika ia menangis dan memeluk Chanyeol erat. Chanyeol mematung, semua ini benar-benar di luar nalarnya. Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini? Kenapa mereka terus mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak ia mengerti?

“Tunggu, mungkin saja bukan aku yang kalian cari... mungkin kalian salah orang...”

“Memang kau yang kami cari, tanda di belakang lehermu itu buktinya,” Kris berkata sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Spontan Chanyeol mengusap belakang lehernya yang memang memiliki sebuah gambar aneh seperti sesuatu yang bersayap.

Bocah blonde itu melepaskan pelukannya, mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya. “Kau, seperti kami, adalah salah satu dari dua belas legends yang terpilih. Tugas kita adalah, mengembalikan keseimbangan dunia ini dan dunia paralel kita,”

“A-apa maksudnya?”

“Aaah ini akan jadi cerita yang panjang~”

-

Park Chanyeol menyusuri lorong asrama dalam diam, matanya pun tidak fokus menatap ke jalan. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar bel baru saja berbunyi, bukannya berbelok ke arah ruang kelas malah berjalan terus sampai ke lapangan olahraga.

Sampai di lapangan rumput, ia merebahkan tubuh. Tidak peduli rumput di bawahnya yang masih terbasahi embun, mengotori blazer biru seragam sekolahnya. Ia hanya ingin sendiri dan mencari udara segar dan... berpikir.

Cerita Luhan―bocah blonde yang bersama Kris tadi malam―terngiang terus di telinganya.

_“Sebenarnya dunia kita bukan disini, ada sebuah dunia paralel selain dunia yang kau tinggali ini. Kau tahu, semacam kita memijak tanah yang sama tetapi melihat langit yang berbeda, atau melihat langit yang sama tapi memijak tanah yang berbeda. Seperti berada di belahan bumi yang sama tapi berbeda dimensi._

_Di dunia sana banyak sekali dari kaum kita yang memiliki kekuatan khusus, tapi selalu ada legends yang dipilih untuk jadi pemimpin, karena dewa-lah yang memilihnya. Legends selalu ada di setiap generasi, apabila ada yang mati maka lahirlah legend baru. Kita lah yang dipilih, ditandai dengan tanda seperti di lehermu ini. Aku juga punya di punggung tangan dan Kris di pergelangan tangan. Kita dilatih dari kecil supaya bisa mengembangkan kemampuan kita. Sampai suatu saat terjadi pemberontakan yang mengakibatkan kaum kita terpecah belah dan perang terjadi di mana-mana. Mereka menyelamatkan kita dengan harapan agar kita bisa mengembalikan keadaan suatu saat nanti. Celakanya, ada beberapa legend yang malah memihak peberontak itu dan aku tidak tahu yang mana saja yang berkhianat.  Aku Kris, dan beberapa legends lain selama ini bersembunyi dan berpindah-pindah di dunia kami. Kami mencarimu kemana-mana, aku sudah menyerah dan beranggapan kau sudah mati, kalau saja Kris tidak meyakinkanku bahwa kau masih hidup. Aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka juga melemparmu sampai ke dunia ini, aku bersyukur sekali kau masih hidup.”_

Chanyeol menutup matanya, merasakan angin semilir berhembus pelan menyibakkan rambut hitamnya.

_“Lalu, apa kau tahu tentang... orangtuaku?”_

_Luhan terdiam beberapa saat. “Orang tuamu dan orang tuaku, mereka meninggal dalam peperangan,”_

Kepala Chanyeol terasa berdenyut. Haruskah ia percaya semua yang mereka katakan? Haruskah ia mengabaikannya dan hidup normal seperti biasa?

_“Kau tahu kenapa aku yakin kau masih hidup?”_

_Chanyeol menatap Kris penasaran._

_“Karena aku dragon dan kau phoenix. Aku empire dan kau empiress. Kita adalah sepasang pemilik kekuatan tertinggi dari legends yang ada. Kita sama-sama bisa mengeluarkan sepasang sayap, tapi aku bisa terbang dan kau tidak. Dan jika salah satu dari kita mati, salah satu sisi sayap kita akan menghilang. Dengan cara itulah kita bisa meyakini eksistensi satu sama lain,”_

Ia mengernyit, kepalanya semakin terasa sakit. Hentikan, semua ini semakin membuatnya bingung saja―

“Chanyeol-ah! Chanyeol!”

Ia membuka mata dan mendapati Baekhyun menunduk melambaikan tangan tepat di atas wajahnya.

“Kau kenapa? Sakit?”

“Ah tidak,” ia segera duduk dan meringis, “cuma kurang tidur saja. Tapi kemarin kau bilang tidak enak badan? Sudah sembuh?”

“Yaah, lumayan,” ujar Baekhyun pelan sambil ikut duduk di samping sahabat karibnya itu. “Ngomong-ngomong, Chan―”

“Menjauh darinya!”

Chanyeol jatuh terjengkang, tahu-tahu Kris muncul di antara dia dan Baekhyun. Kali ini dia memakai pakaian orang normal, jaket denim dan celana jeans, tidak memakai jubah layaknya orang aneh seperti kemarin.

“Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Jangan coba-coba dekati dia,” Kris mendesis, tubuhnya yang menjulang tinggi menutupi tubuh kecil Baekhyun yang tadi ada di sebelahnya.

“Ya~! Dia itu teman baikku, jangan bersikap menakutkan seperti itu padanya―eh, Baekhyun-ah?”

Ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya melihat Baekhyun yang mendongak horor ke arah Kris, wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya gemetaran, ia terlihat sangat ketakutan. Ada apa? Kenapa ia melihat Kris seperti melihat hantu?

“Jangan coba-coba kau―”

“Kris, hentikan! Dia sangat ketakutan, kau tidak perlu bersikap begitu―” Chanyeol berdiri hendak menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih gemetar, tapi ia ditahan oleh Kris.

“Mungkin kau tidak ingat, tapi... dialah penyebab kematian orangtuamu,”

-

To be continued~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gatau deh kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran plot buat lanjutan fanfiksi ini setelah setahun lebih hiatus... Mumpung ada ide dan niat, kalau nggak ditulis kan sayang hehe. Tapi mungkin agak berbeda dengan chapter pertama karena ini udah lama banget ga bikin jadinya feelnya agak kurang kali ya. Should i continue this work? What do you think? Komentar kritik dan saran anda akan sangat saya hargai :)

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic ini sudah saya buat sejak lama sebenarnya, waktu awal exo debut sih seingat saya. Publishnya telat banget karena saya nggak pede, because too many awesome exo fanfics out there orz  
> Give me your comments so i can continue this terrible work okay ;_;


End file.
